


Scones

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad Jokes, English pastries kink, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: Erik regarde avec plaisir Charles se prélasser sur le lit. L'Angleterre ne saurait trouver meilleure allégorie!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Bonjour !  
> Première incursion sur ce fandom, pour un petit drabble proposé par ma très chère Elizabeth Holmes. Thème : les scones et Charles !  
> Bonne lecture à vous !  
> Repost Fanfiction.net

Charles languissait tranquillement à plat ventre sur son lit, un livre sous les yeux. Par la grande fenêtre, la lumière éclaire paresseusement un carré du tapis, et laisse le reste de la chambre au bons soins de la grande lampe. La pluie bat le carreau, le radiateur réchauffe agréablement la pièce. Erik referme la porte derrière lui et s’arrête pour admirer la belle odalisque. Les pieds sont nus et clairs sur le couvre-lit rouge. Dès la cheville, la jambe est couverte par son pantalon en tweed sombre qui en esquisse le galbe. Le regard d’Erik s’arrête sur la chute de rein couverte d’un pull aussi anglais que son propriétaire, dont l’horrible motif n’arrive pas à cacher la magnifique paire de fesse qui affleurent outrageusement en dessous. Elles aussi sont un monument national à elles seules. Le fessier tend le tissu en deux jolies bosses bien rondes, qu’Erik sait pâles, aussi blanches que le nuage de lait dans le thé. Deux brioches, mieux, deux scones à peine dorés sortis du four, tous chauds. Une allégorie de l’Angleterre : le mauvais goût vestimentaire cachant une spécialité culinaire -pour une fois- appétissante, thé et gâteaux. Erik n’est pas Anglais, et ne le sera surement jamais. Mais pour ces scones, il voudra bien se montrer un peu patriotique.


End file.
